Radio control transmitters for remote controlling, via wireless communication, objects to be controlled such as various models (e.g., automobiles, motorcycles, aircrafts, ships) and industrial machines such as cranes, may have various shapes depending on the type of the object to be controlled.
The radio control transmitters of this kind can be divided into two types, a trigger type and a stick type, according to their shapes. The radio control transmitter of the trigger type includes a trigger for operating a throttle of an engine or a motor and a wheel for controlling steering of the object to be controlled, and is used mainly for operating a model automobile. The radio control transmitter of the stick type includes two sticks to be operated in an up-down direction and a right-left direction provided on a housing so as to be aligned with respect to each other in the right-left direction. The radio control transmitter of the stick type is used for controlling the object to be controlled such as a model automobile, a model aircraft, a model helicopter, a model ship and an industrial machine.
As disclosed in JP 2012-232069A, the radio control transmitters in recent years include a display provided on a front case for displaying various setting screens (such as setting screens for assigning functions of setting keys, and setting screens for adjusting an accelerator and a brake), and for displaying information of the object to be controlled or of usage environment to provide various information during the operation.